OHSHC Twin Love
by clowcard123
Summary: Sakura and Yuki Shinju, two twins who live a normal and peaceful life. But all that changes when they meet two other twins.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

"Sakura..." A strange, yet familiar voice called out me. "SAKURA!" I shot up in bed, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Oh good. You're awake." Standing at the foot of the bed, was Yuki Shinju, my twin. Yuki had hair as white as snow, while mine's was a soft pink, and we both had ocean blue eyes. We looked very different, and acted very different. I was a bit of a girly girl, while Yuki was a tomboy. Yuki was a social, rude, and sometimes lazy girl. While I was a little shy, polite, and hyper girl once people got to know me. And that wasn't often. We both liked to wear different types of clothing, but we agreed on one thing. Wearing a dress for a school uniform was a big **no**.

"Get up. It's the first day of school."

I shot out of her bed and ran to get dressed. Today, was their first day at Ouran High School Academy. And instead of wearing the yellow dress that girls wear, we wore the boys school uniform, with a matching skirt instead. My pink hair was tied into a side ponytail, while Yuki's was in a regular one. Once I had gotten dressed, the two of us headed downstairs and into the dining room, where the maids served our breakfast.

**Time Skip~**

"Why does this school have to be so freaking big?!" I whined, as me and Yuki walked down the hallways, looking for our 1st period class.

"Don't complain, Sakura." Yuki scolded, "You wanted to go to a fancy school, you got one."

"When I said fancy, I didn't mean huge!" I sighed, and swung my brown bag. "You know where our class is?"

"It's right here." Yuki pointed to the classroom right in front of us. "Let's go in."

"B-But Yuki! Wait a mi-" Yuki had opened the door to the class and strolled inside, with me hesitantly walking behind her.

"You two must be the new students." the female teacher greeted them. "I would like you two to introduce yourselves, if you can."

"I'm Yuki Shinju."

"And I am Sakura Shinju." We bowed to the class, earning a few murmurs from the class. But if the teacher noticed, she made no sign of it.

"Alright. Miss Yuki shall be sitting in the empty desk next to Fujioka. Fujioka, please show yourself. A girlish looking boy stood up. He had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

I exchanged a glance with Yuki, we were thinking the same thing. 'Definitely a girl.'

"And Miss Sakura. You shall sit next to Kaoru." The boy named Kaoru, stood up. He had golden brown eyes, and his hair was an auburn color, and it parted to the left. Sitting to his right was an identical boy, with his hair parted to the right. The two of us took our seats, and the teacher started the lesson.

**Time Skip~**

I was in my 5th period class, along with Yuki. It seemed that Fujioka and the two twins, known as the Hitachiins (found out during break), had practically the same classes as us. I half payed attention to what the teacher said, often drawing in my notebook. I drew a picture of when me and Yuki were in a school play a few years ago. It had been probably half an hour when I heard my name called. "Miss Sakura." I looked up to see the teacher. "Can you read the poem, and tell me what the meaning is?" I looked at my open textbook.

'Edgar Allan Poe huh? My favorite poet.' I thought, and started to read it out loud.

"**A Dream Within A Dream**

Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?"

I gazed at the teacher, who gazed back. "The poem questions the way one can distinguish between reality and fantasy, asking, 'Is _all_ that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?' The meaning is, some things seem a dream. And which is why some dreams don't come true, because people think they're just... dreams." I finished talking. I could practically feel everyone staring at me, and I _hate_ being stared at.

"Very good. It seems you were paying attention." when she said that, the bell soon rang. "Now, remember you have to read, The Raven for homework. I expect a paragraph about it tomorrow." she said as we all picked up our things and got ready for lunch.

"Hey." Yuki walked up to me. "You weren't even paying attention half the time were you?"

I shook my head, "I was busy drawing."

"Drawing what?"

"Both of us in that play we were in a few years ago."

Yuki groaned, "Don't even remind me of that."

I laughed, "Oh come on. Jueru (Jewel) and Tsuki (Moon) said they were sorry."

"You can never tell with those two idiot boy pranksters." Yuki grumbled, sitting in the seat in front of me. I was about to remind her that it was partly her fault, when I felt an arm swung over my shoulder. I looked up to see Kaoru Hitachiin smiling at me. I glanced at Yuki, who also had someone's arm around her shoulder, which was Hikaru Hitachiin.

"You two are the new kids, correct?" they asked. I nodded my head hesitantly.

"What's it to you?" Yuki eyed them suspiciously, "Don't touch me." she gave Hikaru a icy cold glare, shoving his arm off her.

"She's so cold." Hikaru said, laughing at his own joke, while Kaoru laughed with him (get it? Snow, cold? #slap) I exchanged a nervous glance with Yuki, who looked like she wanted to bite their heads off. She returned my glance, with her blue eyes, giving off an menacing look. "Why don't you wear the school uniform?"

"We don't like wearing big fat dresses for a uniform." Yuki responded pushing Hikaru away from herself.

"Well... my sister and I really should be going." I got up, but was pulled back into my seat, and hugged from behind.

"She's your sister?" Kaoru whispered in my ear, causing me to blush a bit.

"Of course I am." Yuki said, obviously hearing him. "Who else would I be?" I could tell this annoyed Yuki. Not to mention the fact that Hikaru was hugging her from behind, and she couldn't manage to pry him off.

**Yuki's POV**

This guy was really starting to piss me off. I hated receiving hugs from anyone, except Sakura (mostly cause they have a very close relationship). I remember when Jueru (Jewel) had tried to give me a hug. Big mistake. I had thrown him into the wall. Another mistake. I was grounded for a month.

"She's your sister?" I heard the other boy whisper to Sakura. I noticed a faint blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Of course I am." I said, hearing him. "Who else would I be?" I was getting irritated, mostly because the guy that was hugging me had the grip of an ape.

The boy holding Sakura shrugged, "We thought you were distant cousins or something."

"Yeah. You two look nothing alike." the boy hugging me commented, resting his chin on my head, and the other boy had started playing with Sakura's hair. I made eye contact with Sakura, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"3." I muttered.

"2." Sakura said, and the two twins looked at us in confusion.

"1." we both elbowed the boys in the stomach and got up, picking up our things. I looked at Sakura, and we both smiled, and looked at the two boys clutching their stomachs.

"That was the most fun I've had all day." I said looking back at my twin.

"I dunno, Edgar Allan Poe poems, comes a tad bit close." I rolled my eyes.

"You poem freak." I said and looked at the two boys, who seemed to have recovered. "If you don't want anything worse to happen to the two of you, don't invade our personal space." I paused, "And just for the record, not all twins look exactly alike like you guys. C'mon, Sakura."

"Goodbye. See you later!" I heard Sakura call out, as we left the classroom. The two of us walked to the cafeteria, and sat down at an unoccupied table, taking out our bentos from home, we started eating.

"Those two guys are weird." I said.

Sakura gave me a look of disapproval, "They have names you know. The one with the hair parted to the right was Hikaru, and the one with the hair parted to the left was Kaoru." she explained, eating her sushi.

"...I'm not sure what you are saying right now." I said, placing some takoyaki into my mouth.

"The one hugging you was Hikaru, and the one hugging me was Kaoru." I nodded my head, not really caring. "You don't care do you?"

"Nope." I dryly said. "The next time I see that Hikaru, he's gonna wish he was never born." I said snapping my chopsticks in half. I groaned, "Not again," and banged my head on the table.

"That's the 4th pair you've broken this week." Sakura said. "I told Mom not to let you take karate. You nearly break or ruin everything you touch!"

I scowled, "That's a lie, and you know it."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What about that time when you destroyed Hikari's (Light) lego house?"

"It was in front of the door, and I accidentally stepped on it. Her fault for building it there."

"Or that time you, 'accidentally' threw Shian's (Cyan) book into the lake?"

"He was making fun of me." I pointed out. "And I wasn't aiming for the lake, I was aiming for a tree."

She rolled her eyes, "My point is, you are too mean. You always act mean and cold to people, never nice."

I shrugged, "Not my problem. It's their fault for being annoying."

Sakura just sighed, and we finished our food in silence. She suddenly got up. "Let's go explore!" She placed, more like dumped the bento into her schoolbag. I placed mine into my bag as slowly as I could, just to annoy her. "Hurry up!" she whined, "Lunch will be over soon!"

"We still have half an hour." I pointed out, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Okay, I'm done-" Sakura grabbed my hand and we raced out of the cafeteria, passing many students, and down the corridors. She soon comes to an abrupt stop, causing me to bump into her. "Why'd you stop?" I looked at the room we were in front of. It read, _Music Room 3_. I inwardly groaned. Sakura loved music, like, she would literally marry music if it were possible. And even at the slightest mention of music, she goes into abnormal mode. Talking about her favorite musicians, which instrument she liked best, and what not. And don't even get me started on the history of it. I could practically remember Beethoven's 1st symphony, and I didn't even know who he was!

"Let's go in!" she grabbed the handles of the door, and when she opened the two doors, we were blinded by, red petals?...

"Welcome!" I opened my eyes, and saw 7 boys. Three of them I knew, the other four I didn't.

"Hello my lovely princesses~" A blonde haired boy stepped forward and took my hand in his.

"Pedophile." I said, slapping his hand away. "What the heck is this place? I thought this was a music room."

"This is the Host Club. We member's have too much time on our hands so we use that time to entertain the lovely ladies of Ouran. And we make sure to tend to their every need." the pedophile said, "I am Tamaki Suoh, president of the Host Club. This is Kyoya Ohtori." he point at the guy with glasses, typing away at a laptop, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, called Honey." a little boy hugging a bunny waved at me, "Takashi Morinozuka, Mori." I stared at the guy who had Honey on his shoulders, "Haruhi Fujioka." I waved at Haruhi, we had become friends over the not-a-lot-of-time we talked. "And those two hugging your friend are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

I raised an eyebrow and looked to see that Sakura was being glomped by those two twins. "Let, Sakura go." I growled.

"We're just trying to see if she's okay." said Kaoru.

"Yeah, she was sneezing and coughing. And her eyes are red." I looked Sakura over, who was still sneezing and coughing, unable to speak.

"...Are these rose petals?" Tamaki nodded his head. "I'm going to kill you." I said giving him an icy cold glare.

"W-What did I do?" He asked shocked, and scared.

I pushed Hikaru and Kaoru off of Sakura, and pulled her into a protective hug. "Sakura is allergic to rose's, especially red roses. You said, and I quote, **We make sure to tend to their every need**. And here is one girl, sneezing and coughing, and none of you have shown the slightest concern except for those two idiots."

"Hey!" the idiots shouted.

"Now, I'll let you ponder on that." I walked out of the room with my sister, and we headed to the nurses office.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairies and Lollipops

I lay down in the nurses office, and stared at the ceiling in thought. 'That definitely was**not** a music room.' I thought to myself. 'What did that blond guy call it? The Host Club?' I struggled trying to remember the events that had happened a while ago. But I had barely been paying attention since I was nearly being suffocated by those twins.

There was something about them, especially Kaoru. Whenever I thought about him, I felt a little lightheaded, and nervous. I quickly dismissed the thought, thinking it had to do with the rose petals. If that was Music Room 3... "There must be other music rooms!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed. The door opened, and Yuki walked in.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" she asked pulling up a chair to sit next to me.

"Yuki, it's how are _you _feeling."

She chuckled, "I can see you're feeling alright." she said, ruffling my hair. "The nurse says that you should rest for the rest of the day. She also says to go to the 'Host Club', and ask them to remove those rose petals,"

"Why do we need to go there?" I asked tilting my head in confusion, "Can't she just have the head master ask them?"

"I just met him." Yuki said, "Apparently, the head master is that pedo's dad, and the pedo doesn't listen to him much." she explained, "He said something like, 'Oh but Tamaki would listen to you because you are such a lovely girl!'... Something like that at least."

I sweat dropped and laughed at the way she said it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened to reveal, Haruhi, Hikaru, and... Kaoru? "Hello, is there something you need-" I was cut off, by Yuki she had gotten up, knocking down her chair in the process.

"What are you two doing here?" she growled at the twins. I guess she was still mad cause of the incident.

"We just wanted to visit." Haruhi stated.

"I'm okay with you being here Haruhi-chan. But those two," she glared at them, "Not so much."

"Why not us?" the twins asked in usion.

"Well let's see." Yuki tapped her chin, "1. You invaded our personal space. And 2. You're boys. And I don't trust boys." The boys looked at Yuki in shock, and surprise. While Haruhi just stared, not really surprised.

"H-How did you know Haruhi was a girl?!"

"Ever since we met her." I stated, "Which was, how many years ago?"

"I think it was 7, 8 years ago?" Yuki said shrugging, "I don't really remember. We were really young back than."

"Actually, we were only 8 back than." Haruhi pointed out. "And it was 7 years ago."

I chuckled, "Yuki never really had a good memory when it came to stuff like this." she glared at me, but it was soon replaced with a small smile.

"But I do remember when we first met her~" Yuki said.

I blushed, embarrassed. "Don't tell them that! Anything but that!"

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"N-N-Nothing!" I stammered a little too quickly. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and they both smirked. This was not going to end well. They pulled Haruhi and Yuki towards them, and they started whispering among themselves. A few times, I would see Kaoru glance at me, then quickly look away. I saw Haruhi shake her head furiously, while Yuki eagerly nodded her's. Strange, I thought she didn't like them. Yuki and the twins grinned at me evilly. Yup, not gonna end well.

"Sakura~" The twins went up to me. "Are you ticklish?" before I could utter a word, Yuki pinned me down on the bed. Next thing I know, I was being tickled. Told you things wouldn't end well.

**Yuki's POV. . .**

"Arigatō Haruhi-chan!" Sakura cried out giving her a grateful hug, since she had stopped the twins from tickling her. "If you hadn't saved me I would've died!" Haruhi awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Um, you're welcome, Sakura-chan." Haruhi replied. "But, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have died. Why don't you just tell them? It wasn't that embarrassing."

"Yes it was!" Sakura said, "For you it may not have been, but for me it was!"

"Soooo..." Kaoru said. "What exactly happened?" Sakura looked over at me, and I could tell she wanted me to tell them. I sighed.

"I guess you could say, it was a crazy first meeting." I said, recalling the strange events that took place.

_Story Time~_

_Two 8-year-old girls were at random park, giving out random things to random people, in a basket. They were wearing fairy costumes, it was all __**completely **__normal. The girl with pink hair wore a pink dress, pink flats, and pink fairy wings. Her sister wore something similar, but instead it was white._

_"Excuse me Miss?" the pink haired one walked up to a blonde haired lady, "Would you like a flower?" she held up a white rose (they exist... right?)._

_The lady smiled, "Why of course I would. Thank you." she took the flower and walked away._

_"Neechan!" the girl walked up to her white haired twin. "You're basket is almost empty!" she exclaimed._

_"Well, I didn't run around chasing the pigeons." the girl retorted._

_The other girl pouted, "You didn't give away all the candy did you?"_

_"There's still some left." The girl with white hair stared forward, something catching her sight. There was a girl, around the age of the twins, she had brown hair that was straight, and chocolate brown eyes. S__he wore a red hoodie sweatshirt, an orange skirt, and black flats. The white haired girl walked up to her, with her twin following her. "Hey, who are you? You look kinda lost."_

_"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." the girl replied, "And, yes. I'm lost."_

_"I'm Yuki Shinju. And that's-"_

_"Sakura Shinju! And we're-" Sakura wrapped her arm around Yuki's, "the fairy princesses!" Yuki facepalmed at her sister's childlike response. _

_"No you're not." Haruhi said, "You're just dressed like them."_

_"Yes we are!" Sakura said. "I'll prove it!" Sakura ran to one of the trees and started climbing._

_"Is she serious?" Haruhi whispered to Yuki. "What if she get's hurt?"_

_"Don't worry." said Yuki, "When she does something, you can't stop her." They continued to stare as Sakura stood on one of the highest branches. A bunch of people had stopped to watch the little girl._

_"Look! I can fly!" Sakura jumped off the branch, and landed flat on her face. Yuki and Haruhi exchanged uneasy glances, and ran to her._

_"Sakura!" Yuki yelled, squatting down next to her sister. "You alright?" she poked her with a stick. All she received was a groan from her. Sakura looked up at ehm and sat up._

_"I told you. You you're not a fairy." Haruhi said. _

_"B-B-But Neechan told me we were!" Sakura said crying._

_"Gosh Sakura! You believe everything I say!" Yuki laughed at her "younger" sister. "It was a joke."_

_Sakura pouted, but forgave her sister. "Haruhi, would you like some candy?"_

_"Oh, sure." Sakura pulled out a popcorn flavored lollipop (just made that up). _

_"Here you go!" Haruhi unwrapped the wrapper and put it in her mouth. "Do you like it?" Haruhi nodded her head. "Yay! Now if only they made a fish fingers and custard flavor." Haruhi and Yuki sweat dropped at Sakura's strange taste in lollipop flavors. _

_End of Story Time..._

The whole room was silent, after I finished telling the story. Soon, Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. "F-Fairies?" Hikaru laughed.

"Fish fingers and custard?" Kaoru held onto his brother for support, since neither of them couldn't stop laughing.

"S-S-Shut up!" Sakura yelled in embarrassment. "It taste really good!" she tried convincing them, but her embarrassed face got in the way. I laughed, and so did Haruhi, and she rarely laughed.

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, "Haruhi laughed! What have you done?!" They pointed at me and Sakura. "We must go tell Milord!" Before any of us could protest, they ran away.

"This isn't gonna end well." I said, facepalming.

"Indeed not." Sakura yelped, and me and Haruhi just looked up to see a guy with black hair wearing glasses. "Hello Yuki, Sakura."

"Y-You're... who are you?"

"Yuki! That's Kyoya Ootori! Remember when we went to that party 3 years ago?" Sakura said. "The one where you got into an argument with that boy?"

"That was you?!" I asked, more like shouted.

"Yes, and I still don't appreciate it when someone tries to throw food at me." I shrugged.

"Your loss. Why are you here in the first place Ootori?" I asked.

"You two owe the Host Club 9,000,000 yen."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "How is that even possible?!"

"When you left the music room, you slammed the door, and caused very expensive china to fall and break into tiny pieces." he replied simply.

"That's not fair!" Sakura complained, "I wasn't even half conscious at the time! And Yuki slammed the door!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It's your fault for dragging me there in the first place!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"No-"

"Be quiet!" Haruhi yelled at us, whacking our heads.

"Thank you Haruhi." Glasses said, "If you don't pay for it all, we're have to take extreme measures."

"Like what-" Haruhi covered my mouth.

"Just do as he says or you'll be blackmailed!" She hissed, I could tell she had experienced this before. I pouted, and removed her hand from my mouth.

"Fine. But what are we supposed to do?" I asked, curiously.

"You'll have to work it off." said Glasses.

"LIKE HELL I-" I was in the middle of my rampage, but Sakura stopped me from saying anything more.

"We will." she said, "Just tell us what to do."

"Come back to the club room after school." he walked away.

"Let's go. Lunch will be over soon." Haruhi got up.

"Haruhi!" Sakura threw something at her, and she caught it. "Enjoy!"We said goodbye to Sakura, and left the nurses office.

"What'd she give you?" I asked as we walked to out class. Haruhi opened her palm.

"Popcorn flavored lollipop." she laughed, and I laughed with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Games and Surprises

**Skip To Friday After School~ **

"So tired!" I complained jumping onto my soft fluffy bed. "I want to curl up and pretend I'm a little homeless lady."

"Well, you're not." Yuki said pointedly, "So get up."

"I don't want to =3=." I replied, burying my face into my pillow, "I wish we had never gone to that Music Room now."

"Well, even if we hadn't. I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru would have dragged us there." Yuki said, taking off her jacket and hanging it in our walk in closet, which was **huge**. "I'm gonna take a shower." she said and went into the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah. Don't shout it to the whole world." The two of us shared a room, but you could pull a wall out from the... wall so we could separate them. I got up and went to our closet. I took off my uniform, and slipped on a red sleeveless shirt, and a black skirt. I sat on my bed for a few minutes. I rolled off my bed, closed my eyes, and started rolling on the floor randomly, since I was bored.

"Why are you rolling on the ground?"

"Cause I'm bored and weird like that." I jolted up realizing that the voice did not belong to my sister. Standing in the doorway were Kaoru and Hikaru.

"..." I rolled further away from the door, since I had rolled near it. "What are you two doing here?" I sat up.

"We came to visit." Hikaru said.

"How did you find our house in the first place?"

"We have valuable resources." said Kaoru. I was about to ask him if he was talking about Kyoya, but I was interrupted.

"Hey Sakura. Who are you talk-..." Yuki had come out of the bathroom wearing only a blue bath towel that went up to her knees. Hikaru was covering his, "younger" brother's eyes, while his own face was scarlet red. He stared at the ground.

"We'll um, just go wait outside." Hikaru pushed his brother out the room, hand still covering his face, and left, closing the door also.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY DOING IN HERE?!" I covered my ears so I wouldn't go deaf from Yuki's rampage. "NO. HOW DID THEY EVEN KNOW WHERE WE LIVE?!" she started shaking me by the shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied, "Please stop shaking me Nee-chan."

"Oh. Sorry." she let me go, "Hey, you called me Nee-chan."

"So?"

"You haven't called me that for a long time." she raised an eyebrow at me. "Why the sudden change?"

"Well... I guess someone changed me. That's all." I replied.

"Haruhi?" I shook my head at her.

"Find out yourself." I got up and went to the door. "And, you might want to change."

Yuki looked at me, then at herself. "...I guess you're right." I laughed at her sense of noticing things late, and left the room.

**. . .**

"Sakura-chan!" Periwinkle, ran up to me. With Melody, behind her. Periwinkle had ginger hair and blue eyes, and so did Gliss, except her eyes were a darker shade of blue. The two of them were 9, and they were mine and Yuki's cousins. Also twins, they always dress alike, and looked alike too. Their ginger hair was in a ponytail. They both wore a purple dress (Tangled), and their feet was covered in dirt.

"What's wrong Peri?" I asked confused.

"We didn't mean to let those two strangers in!" Gliss cried out. "They just- just-."

"We just didn't mean too!" Periwinkle said.

I sighed, these two always overreacted too much. "Don't worry. I don't blame you for letting them in-... let me we rephrase that. I'm not blaming you for letting them in-" I facepalmed, cause I couldn't think of the right words to say to the two girls.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yeah Peri?"

"Do you like those boys?" she asked me.

"Do you like like them?" Melody looked up at me.

"Well..." I pondered on this. "I do have strange feelings when I'm around one of them."

"Who?" they both asked innocently.

"Why don't we let the readers guess ?"

"You're mean Sakura-chan!" Periwinkle concluded crossing her arms.

"Tell us!" Melody pouted, causing me to laughed.

"Sorry Mel, you'll just have to find out yourself." The two of them frowned at me. "Why are your feet covered in dirt?" I asked changing the subject.

"We were playing outside." they both said.

"And why were you not wearing your shoes?"

"We don't like shoes. Shoes are rubbish." they smiled, and ran outside, probably to make a mess. I sighed, and walked out to where Kaoru and Hikaru were standing.

**Yuki's POV. ..**

I went into the bathroom and ruffled my hair with another towel, causing it to become dry quickly. I grabbed a gray T-shirt, and some black shorts. After changing into them, I tied my hair into two ponytails, walked out the room, and down the stairs.

"...No. Stop it! That's not fair!" I could hear Sakura shouting.

"Yes it is!" I heard Kaoru yell.

"No it isn't!" Sakura yelled back. "Now give it back!"

'Strange. What's going on?... They had better not stolen something!' I ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Sakura! What's going on-" I fell onto the floor when I found out what was going on. Sakura was playing video games with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"GIVE ME BACK THE FREAKING SMASH BALL!" Sakura yelled. They were playing Super Smash Brawl, and the devious twins had teamed up against her. Sakura was Kirby, while Hikaru was a red Link, and Kaoru was a blue Link. Hikaru sat on the couch, while the other two sat on the floor.

"No way!" Hikaru shouted back, "Finders keepers losers weepers!" he laughed as Kirby (Sakura) chased blue Link (Kaoru) around Luigi's Mansion. I facepalmed at what he said, since it was so childish.

"But you guys teamed up against me! It's not fair!" Sakura said pouting, and soon killed red Link (Hikaru), "YES!" She cried out. She looked at me, as if just noticing I was there. "Ah! Nee-chan!"

Hikaru snickered, "Nee-chan?" I glared at him, daring him to say anything more. "Why are you calling her that?"

"Cause she's my big sister." Sakura said, her eyes glued to the TV, "YUSH! I GOT THE SMASH BALL BACK!" she laughed like a maniac, "NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE MOVE! KIRBY USE COOK !"

"Hey, isn't this Kirby, not Pokemon?" I asked, plopping down on the couch besides Hikaru.. She either didn't hear me, or was to focused on turning blue Link into cake, which she did.

"You're dead Sakura!" Kaoru shouted to her, they both had one life left.

**. . .**

"I WIN!" Sakura shouted, laying on her back, throwing her arms in the air. "KIRBY IS THE BEST!" Their "epic battle", as Sakura had put it, had gone on for 25 minutes straight.

"Actually, I think Sonic is the best." I said, flipping through a book that I had gotten from our library.

"Nuh uh! Kirby is the best!"

"No, Sonic!"

"Kirby!"

"Sonic!"

"Kirby!"

"Sonic!"

"Kirby!"

"You guys..." we looked over at Hikaru, "Those two are awesome, but you gotta admit."

"LINK IS THE BEST!" The twins shouted in usion.

"Is there anything you guys like that is **not **the same?" they shook their heads. "I just remembered something... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS FIND OUR HOUSE?!" I questioned them, while Sakura calmly covered her ears, "ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO GET A JOB IN THE STALKER DEPARTMENT?! CAUSE YOU'RE DOING A GOOD JOB AT IT! AND- HEY! DON'T HUG SAKURA!" The two boys had hugged Sakura in sheer fright.

"Nee-chan. I think you're scaring them."

"Well they should be scared." I crossed my arms in frustration. "After all. They're the ones who were breaking and entering." they let go of Sakura.

"Actually." Hikaru spoke up, "These two little girls let us in." Wait, did he say little girls?

"They didn't happen to have ginger hair, did they?" they nodded their heads. "Oh great."

"Sakura-chan~" I froze when I heard the voices, they were inside the kitchen.

"Crap! Need somewhere to hide!" I started panicking. "Quick! Code 5 Sakura! Code 5!"

"Roger!" Sakura saluted me, and ran into the kitchen to distract the two half British twins.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Why are you trying to hide?" said Hikaru.

"Melody and Periwinkle are our cousins, and they are _always _pulling pranks on me, and causing trouble." I explained, "The only person they listen to, besides they're parents is Sakura."

"And what's code 5?" they asked.

"Sakura distracts them with food so I can find somewhere to hide." I said, "I can't find anywhere to hide!" Hikaru grabbed a brown blanket that had been on the couch and threw it over himself and me. "What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh!" Hikaru whispered, "Kaoru! Go hide!" I heard the shuffling of feet leave the room. "You needed somewhere to hide didn't you?"

"Yes, but this is an obvious hiding place!" I hissed at him. "They'll find me immediately!"

"Do they know you're home?"

"Well, no."

"Then they'll think that me and Kaoru are under here." he smirked at my confused face. "Just trust me on this."

"I don't trust you though." I pointed out, staring into his golden brown eyes.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that..." I trailed off. Why didn't I trust him? I didn't know why. I just didn't. I had a feeling he was going to be the end of me in the future. Hikaru stared at me, and stared, and stared. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, I was tired. I felt something press against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see that Hikaru had _kissed _me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Do you trust me now?" He asked grinning.

"You-You... STUPID HEAD!" I threw the blanket off of myself, not caring if Mel and Peri found me. "SAKURA! I'M GOING TO OUR SECRET BASE!" I dashed out the door before she could even respond.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Parents

Me: Hey guys! I updated it!

Sakura: Yay!

Twins: About time.

Me: Sorry. -3- School was busy. We had star testing this week. And on Tuesday the freaking fire alarm went off 11 times. ELEVEN! EEEELLLLEEEVVVEEENNN! THE DOCTOR IS CURSED I TELL YA! ;3;

Yuki: You're just crazy.

Me: I am not. :I

Twins: We'll do the disclaimer then!

Hikaru: Disclaimer. Clowcard123 doesn't own OHSHC or the characters

Kaoru: She only owns her OC's.

Twins: Enjoy~

* * *

"Wait! Nee-chan!" I rushed into the living room, but all I saw was Hikaru sitting on the couch, and, Kaoru's feet behind the blue curtains?... "Oh, gee. I wonder where Kaoru is?" Hikaru gave me a puzzled look, then realization dawned on his face. "You know where he is Hikaru?"

He tried to surpass a smile, "Nope. He must be exploring your house or something."

"Well then. I guess I'll go look for him~" I pretended to walk out the room, I stood near the curtains, not too close so Kaoru could hear me, just close enough to hide behind the plant near it. Kaoru's head popped out from behind.

"She gone?" he asked looking around, I grinned at how he didn't notice me.

"Yup. She's gone." Hikaru lied. Kaoru catiously stepped out from behind the blue curtains.

"SURPRISE!" I screamed, and tackled him from behind, causing him to yelp, and fall to the ground, knocking down a few things in the process, including Hikaru. I was lying on the ground, next to Kaoru, and Hikaru was upside down on the couch. "Hahahaha~" I laughed sitting up. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" I paused, and looked around myself. The living room was a complete mess! A lamb was toppled over, the curtains were torn, the plant was on the ground, the table had been toppled over, and- everything was just a mess ok? "...Maybe we should clean up before Nee-chan get's back."

"Why? I thought she was going to your, 'secret base'." Hikaru pointed out.

"True. But she's very forgetful sometimes. She'll be back soon. And when she see's this mess-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?!" I grimaced at Yuki's high pitched shouts. "IT LOOKS LIKE A TORNADO HIT!" I heard the door being slammed,and Yuki ran in.

"Well..." I trailed off, "We were attacked by ghosts!" The twins and Yuki stared at me strangely.

"Ghosts?..."

"Yes ghosts!" I repeated to her, "We were just sitting around, minding our own business then _BAM_! They appear out of nowhere and attack us!"

Yuki facepalmed, "You just made that up didn't you?"

I gasped a fake gasp, "No! Why would you think of such a thing? I'm hurt you don't believe me." I tried to look sad, giving her my puppy dog eyes that she never could resist. Yuki covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh no! I am **not **falling for that again." she said. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Sakura's so cute!" Hikaru said.

"Her face is so adorable!" agreed Kaoru. "How can anyone say no to this face?" he started petting my head. Making me feel slightly awkward.

I cleared my throat, "Um, Nee-chan?"

"What?" She asked slightly irritated. "I'm not looking at you. No matter what."

"Not even if the twins are killing me with hugs?" She peeked through her hands, and placed them on her hips.

"Oi, you two idiots. Let Sakura go." the way she spoke was different from when they had first hugged me. I guess she was changing. "I said. LET GO!" She threw a book at them. Okay, maybe she didn't really change. They let me go, due to the book hitting their heads. "And you." she pointed threateningly at me, causing me to flinch, "If you lie to me again, I _swear_ I will eat you for breakfast." I knew she didn't actually mean it. But it still scared me. I nodded my head quickly. She smiled, "Good! Now... you three, are gonna clean this place up."

"Aw man!" the three of us whined.

"It wasn't our fault!" The twins exclaimed, "It was Sakura's!"

"Traitors!" I muttered pouting. "Yes it was my fault, and don't go telling Mom and Dad."

"Telling us what?" I gulped, and turned around to see our parents, looking pissed off.

**Yuki's POV...**

I laughed at Sakura's reaction when she turned and saw our parents. Okay, I was a_little_ afraid when I saw them. Our dad had black hair and blue eyes, and our mom had pink hair and also blue eyes. Sakura looked like a mirror image of her, only younger and more carefree. "It wasn't my fault this time." I said, "Sakura did it." I pointed at her.

"Wow, selling out your own sister." Hikaru commented.

"How mean." Kaoru agreed nodding his head. "Me and Hikaru would never do that to each other. Right, Hikaru?"

"Of course I'd never do that." he responded, hugging him. "You are my dear brother. I lo-"

"Cut the crap you two." I said, "Can't you act like two normal, separate people for once?" I turned my attention back to my parents, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Our mom smiled at us sweetly, "But what happened here?" she asked looking around, "It looks like a tornado hit."

"Actually, it looks like ghosts attacked." Our dad said smiling.

"See!" Sakura said dramatically, "Even Dad believes me!"

"On the other hand... Who are these two?" he pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Stop lying." I said scowling.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Yes. You are Kaoru, and you're Hikaru." She pointed at them.

"You guys are no fun." They stuck their tongues at us.

"Yeah well, neither are you two." Sakura stuck her tongue out also.

"Ahem." I looked up at out dad. "It is nice to meet you two. I am Kaito Shinju, and this is my wife, Mizuki Shiro." he gesture at our mom, who just nodded her head. "I hope our daughters haven't been causing any trouble lately."

The twins glanced at each other, "Well, Yuki is being grumpy and cranky at the club." my right eye twitched, as Hikaru said this. I was starting to hate him every second.

'Hate is a very strong word.' I heard Sakura say, scaring the crap out of me.

"Sakura kept tripping over things, causing her to break stuff, which made their budget go up." Kaoru said, nodding his head.

'Cripes Sakura! Don't do that!' Okay the thing is, me and Sakura have this special link or connection, whatever you want to call it. And using this, we can speak to each other with our thoughts. Only when we're close, and not if we've had a huge fight or anything. Though sometimes our emotions can close it off. If say, she's really sad- you get the point. Weird right?

'Gomen, Nee-chan.' she replied, 'And why not use the word _dislike _instead.' I was about to respond, when I heard something that ticked me off.

"...And we would sometimes have to restrain Yuki from murdering Kyoya." I glared at Hikaru, who just grinned, obviously amused by my reaction.

Our dad burst out laughing, "Well it seems you two have adjusted quickly!" he ruffled our hair. Earning a hiss of annoyance from Sakura.

"Daaaaad." she complained, "Stop doing that." she fixed her hair.

"She's gets that from you." he said, turning to look at our mom, who had a complete poker face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said in monotone, eyeing the devil twins. "It is just your imagination."

"Mommy?" Sakura always called her that, no matter where she was, or what the situation. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright." She smiled at her. "I was just thinking." Mom always had a soft spot for Sakura, she could never punish her.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Shinju, but we've got to get going." Hikaru hooked his arm with his brother's. "We've got to help our mom with... stuff..." They started to leave.

"Oh no you don't." I said grabbing their collars, "You were trying to escape cleaning this mess weren't you?"

"Well-"

"Weren't. You?" I growled, and they nodded their heads. "I thought so."

"She gets that from you as well."

"She does not. It comes from your side of the family."

"Now, let's get this place cleaned up!" Sakura cheered with our dad.

* * *

Me: I DID IT! O3O

Yuki: Yes you did.

Twins: Why do we have to clean it up? We didn't do anything!

Sakura: Well, you did knock some things over.

Me: You're cleaning it too Sakura

Sakura: Aaawww. :I

Everbody: Hope you liked it!


	5. NOTICE

**Hey guys! So, sorry I kinda disappeared. I kinda have writer's block, so it'll be a whole till I update**

**SO. I'm setting myself a deadline. If I don't update till this date, this story will officially be on hitasus. At least till I can come up with an idea for this, ****and I'm also working on ANOTHER story. Yeah, I know. Too many of them already****.**

**(North America west coast time) **  
**Pokemon Special and Warrior Cats 5: June 10th or June 11th**  
**OHSHC Twin Love: June 20th or June 21st**  
**Alone Once More (Doctor Who): June 30th or July 1st**

**Sorry once again -_-'**


	6. Chapter 5: Possible Twin and a Cat

**Chapter 4: Possible Twin and a Cat**

_"Slow down!" a little girl wearing a white frilly dress with a white headband, __chased after her friend who ran ahead of her. They were about 5 years old._

_"Come on __!" he shouted, "We're almost there!" the little girl ran a little faster, but then tripped and fell face first into the grass._

_"__!" the boy ran to her, and knelt down. "You alright?" The little girl lifted her head, and smiled at him._

_"Yup!" she said, "I'm okay." she stood up, and brushed any dirt she had gotten off of her dress._

_The boy sighed in relief, "You had me worried there. You gotta be more careful __."_

_"You won't have to worry. I'll be able to take care of myself." she said, "What did you want to show me?" the little boy pointed at sky, and there, was the setting sun. "So pretty."_

_"It is isn't it?" he asked, and turned to face her, "__? Let's meet here again next summer, 'kay?" she nodded her head at him, and he smiled._

_. . ._

I woke up, looking up at the white ceiling 'That... was weird.' I sat up in bed, and looked over to my left where Sakura was curled up in a ball sleeping in her bed. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall across from us, 8 am. "Well... crap... I was planning to sleep until 12, but now I can't sleep." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, after washing my face, brushing my teeth, and all that stuff, I changed out of my blue pjs. I changed into a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red hoodie, I tied my hair into a ponytail, headed out the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I got out some, bread, jam, and peanut butter, to make myself a sandwich. I put the sandwich in my mouth and took a bite. "PB&J how I've missed you so~" I left the kitchen and headed to the front door. I slipped on my favorite pair of converse, that had the Doctor Who logo. Okay, I'm a big fan of Doctor Who, so don't make fun of me.

After that, I walked outside, and shut the door behind me. I began to walk to town, and I finished my sandwich on the way. I stopped at a local bakery shop, and headed inside. "Ohayōgozaimasu, Hana-san." I said, bowing to the owner of the shop, who was placing things on shelves.  
"Ohayō, Yuki-chan." she replied, smiling. "And I told you to call me Akarui."  
"Sorry. Akarui-san." Hana Akarui (bright flower). Owner of a bakery shop. She had lived with her father, who was the owner of a wealthy company. Not wanting to take over her family's business, she ran away from home, taking some money with her (and her belongings), and opened up a local bakery, since she loved to bake.

"Yuki-chan, could you head in the back and grab one of the trays on the counter?" Akarui asked, "You know what to do with them right?"

"Of course." Yuki headed in the back, which was for employees. She picked up a silver tray, which held sugar cookies, then another, which held oatmeal. She stood in front of the door, wondering how she was going to get it open. 'I could just kick down the door, but I got in trouble for that last time...'

"Need a hand?" I turned to see Mizu Taiyō (sun water), one of the people that worked here, he wore a black shirt with a collar, light blue jeans, and glasses. "It looks like you need one." he pushed his hand on the door, causing it to open.

"Thanks Taiyō-san." I replied, a tinge of red appearing on my cheeks. I kinda had a little crush on him ever since I started working here, about a month ago. Now that I thought of it... he looked really similar to Glasses (refuses to call Kyoya by his name, since she considers him her enemy).

"Yuki-san! Watch out!" Taiyō's warning came too late as I bumped into someone, dropping the tray that held the oatmeal cookies.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I said, and noticed who I was talking too. "Haruhi-chan?"

"Yuki-chan?" Haruhi looked just as surprised as I must have been.

"What are you doing here?"

**. . .**

"So, you work here Yuki-chan?" Haruhi asked, as I cleaned up the mess I had made, after being scolded by Akarui-san.  
"Yeah. I wanted to earn my own money, so I decided to get a job." I explained, "I don't want to rely on my parents forever."  
"Ah, what about Sakura-chan?" she asked.  
"She works at a pet store." I said. "Since she likes pets and all that. She only works to see the pets." I explained. "We can't get a pet cause our Mom's allergic to animal fur. Especially cat fur."  
"And that is Sakura-chan's favorite animal?" I nodded my head, "That makes sense I guess."  
"Excuse me ladies." I moved out of the way, so Taiyō could get to the door. Once he disappeared, Haruhi turned to me.  
"Hey, doesn't he look a bit like Kyoya-sempai?"  
"Yeah. I thought so too." I replied, "But I don't think Glasses his a twin brother, otherwise, he would have told us... right?"  
Haruhi shrugged, "It's hard to tell with Kyoya-sempai. Maybe we should ask him." she gestured to Taiyō, who was talking to an old woman.  
"Are you nuts?!" I shouted, causing a bunch of people in the shop to stare at me. "You can't just go up to someone you don't know and ask them if they have a freaking stalker of a brother!" I whispered furiously.  
"Then why don't you?"  
"What? No!" I said, "I'm not doing that!"  
"Fine, I'll go ask him." before I could protest, Haruhi had already begun to make her way towards him. I sighed.

'This cannot end good.'

**Sakura's POV...**

"Sakura-hime." I heard a voice call out, and felt myself being shook. "Sakura-hime!" my eyes blinked open to see a woman with brown hair and green eyes. "Sakura-hime wake up!"

I groaned, and slowly sat up in bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Akai-chan? What time is it?"

"It's already 10:20." I stared at her, realization dawning on me.

"That means I'm... LATE!" I threw off the covers, revealing my white nightgown. "I gotta get to the pet store!" I scrambled out of bed, and ran to the closet, as Akai went over to the door, and pulled a rope, which caused the sounds of bells. "Geez Akai-chan! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I quickly ran into the bathroom, and changed into some clothes. I wore a purpleish pinkish shirt, redish pinkish jeans, hot pink jacket, black boots, and a beenie that matched the color of my shirt. I brushed my long pink hair, not bothering to tie it. I ran out the room, to see Akai had already left. I ran down the hallway, and slid down the ramp of the stairs. Hey, it's more fun, and I saved myself 5 seconds. "Hi Mom, hi Dad!" I said, running past the kitchen

"Good morning Sakura." my mom greeted, used to me waking up late on the weekends.

"Morning Sakura." my dad replied. Another one of the maids, who had red hair, and grey eyes, called out to me,

"Sakura-hime! Aren't you going to eat?"

"Gomen'nasai Sora-chan! Can't be late!" I ran out the door, and I kept running.

**Four hours later...**

"Here you go Rusty." I said, pouring a bowl of water for a ginger cat with green eyes. "There. Is that better?" I asked, petting him as he lapped up some of it. He looked up at me and purred, so I took that as a yes.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Uh oh. Tsuki-chan is calling me. Come on Rusty." I picked him up, and put him back in his cage. "I'll be back later, okay?" I got up and headed towards the front desk, where the owner, Satoh stood, along with Tsuki. (Owner looks like Tanak from Black Butler). Tsuki had long brown hair, and she wore a white T-shirt, black skirt, gray leggings, black converse, and some head phones around her neck.

"Hello Satoh-san." He just smiled, and nodded his head. The owner, Satoh, was somewhere in his late fifties. He doesn't really do much, or talk much. But usually, you could catch him drinking a nice cup of tea. Tsuki, his only daughter, was 22, and was hardworking, and outgoing. The opposite of her dad.

"Sakura-chan. Me and the Dad have been talking. Actually, he just wrote stuff down on a piece of paper." Tsuki said, "But since you've been working so hard, we're allowing you a pet. Free of charge."

"Really?" I asked. And they nodded their heads.

"Since you've been growing attached to that orange cat, I'm guessing you want him right?" I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much you!" I hugged them both, and went over to Rusty's cage. "Did you hear that Rusty?" I took him out, and picked him up. "You get to go home with me!"

"Here's a collar for him." Tsuki handed me a blue collar, "He's all your's." and helped me put it on him. "I'm guessing you'll want to buy him some pet food right?" I nodded my head. After getting a few bags of some cat food, and paying for it, I placed them in a bag. "Well. Look at the time. It's almost 3."

"Ah, you're right. I better get home." I walked out with the bag of pet food, and Rusty in my arms. "See you guys tomorrow!"

**. . .**

I opened the front door quietly, and closed it quickly. "Shh." I hushed Rusty, who was meowing. "No one must know I adopted you." I walked past the living room, where Dad was watching TV, I quietly headed up the stairs. I opened the door to the bedroom, and closed it. "Thank goodness. We're safe." I said a bit to soon.

"Nope." I yelped and turned to see Yuki.

"Oh, um. Hi?" Yuki walked up to me, glaring.

"Why are you holding a cat?" she asked me. "More importantly, why do you have it in the first place."

"Well... he's a new family member!" I said happily. "And I got him at work. A gift for being a hard worker." I walked towards my bed, and placed Rusty on it, along with the bag.

"I'm not mad that you have a pet, but you do know that Mom's gonna get mad when you tell her." Yuki said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was going to tell her?" I smiled, and so did Yuki.

"Well, if you're not going to tell her, you better keep your cat in here." she said, sitting down on er bed across from me. "If you don't want her to find out." I nodded my head, and watched as Rusty began to groom himself (aka licking himself). "What's his name?"

"His name was Rusty."

"Was?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow, "So what's his name now?"

"It's... Firestar!" I said, doing a random pose (middle one Suzumiya-NCED-04).

"Isn't that a character from your favorite book series?" I nodded my head. "Isn't that copyright?"

I thought for a moment. "Fine. FIRESTAR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. HE BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF WARRIOR CATS, ERIN HUNTER!" I shouted, scaring Yuki, but Firestar wasn't at all fazed. "There we go. Now the whole world knows."

"You scare me sometimes." Yuki said.

"You're welcome."


End file.
